


My Beginning And My End

by ArmaggedonFlame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead John, M/M, One Shot, Sadstuck, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, dumb title, only kinda bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaggedonFlame/pseuds/ArmaggedonFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave were gonna get married but john dies :o and Dave's all sad and stuff.  <br/>The only part that made me cry was how terrible it is....<br/>It's really old i just didn't have an account when i made it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beginning And My End

===> Your name is Dave strider and this wasn't supposed to happen. 

The day started of normal well as normal as the day before a wedding can be. You and your adorkable fiancé were laughing and chatting while walking hand in hand through the park where you first met you sit together under a beautiful tree, its the tree where you shared your first kiss, the tree where you got engaged, the tree where you carved you names and also soon too be the tree where your story ended. Your run your hand over both your names carved into the tree and shared a brief but sweet kiss. But time was not on your side in this instance because right as the kiss ended some insane homophobic shot him he SHOT HIM right in the chest. You called a ambulance but they got there too late, you were too far away from the hospital. His last words to you before he slipped unconscious were 'I love you.... Always".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are currently in a hospital waiting for the results of surgery. What will you do if he doesn't make it, this thought crossed your head as a nurse walks in with a clipboard. She simply shakes her head. And you lose your cool, your a crying mess on the floor she's saying something else but you cant hear her all you hear is him his laugh his voice both things you'll never get too hear again. Your mind is flooded with your last moment together. Your thoughts scream at you but then they silence and one repeats itself 'go with him follow him you life is over already' you shake it of because you're way to cool to commit suicide.  
You stay this way on the floor until you feel a hand on your shoulder you turn too see Johns dad you stand up and hug him, he seems surprised but you think he hears the unspoken words. You let go and see bro you walk up to him and he surprisingly hugs you in a rare sign of your unspoken affection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's been a month now but nothings any better, all the comforting words are meaningless and the suicide thoughts are still there the overwhelming urge to seek your love in the afterlife. You KNOW it's the best choice. You get up to go too the tree.   
With shoes on you walk to the tree flecks of dried blood still present. The perfect place to end your story. You climb to the top and set up the noose and seconds before the drop your sure you hear your bro scream but your not thinking about that the last thing you think before you fade is 'We will end where we began'.


End file.
